


Stress Conference

by TheSprout



Series: JO [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, Interviews, M/M, Olympics, Otayuri Olympics Week, Press and Tabloids, Sharing a Bed, Tags Are Hard, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Yuri is alone for his press conference, and Otabek has a terrible fear of what could happen if he talks a bit too much.





	Stress Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Series of drabbles for the Otayuri Olympics Week! I'll probably be late but I'll try to write something for each prompt. 
> 
> Today : Interviews/Media coverage.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

“Mr. Plisetsky, are you happy to be part of the Olympic team?”

“No, I’m absolutely pissed.”

“Was it a surprise for you to be selected?”

“Not really.”

 

In the corner of the room Otabek observes the press conference helplessly. He sees Yuuri walk up to him and raise an eyebrow. Yuri is sitting at the table behind the microphone and the sign with his name, but the two seats on his sides are empty. Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya are missing, but the journalists have started asking questions anyway, and Yuri does not mind answering.

“Yakov accidentally locked himself in the bathroom,” Otabek explains, “they’re trying to open the door but they had to start the conference without him.”

“How is it going?” Yuuri asks with a wince.

They watch Yuri lean back in his chair, cross his fingers behind his head, and put his feet on the table, and Otabek represses a sigh. “It’s going exactly how you think it’s going.”

 

“M. Plisetsky, don’t you think you’re a little bit young to have such a responsibility on your shoulders?”

“Don’t you think you’re a little bit old to be a sports journalist?”

“What are your ambitions for the men event?”

“Win stuff.”

“Who do you think could beat you on the podium?”

“Everybody but Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

 

“He’s going to lose his sponsors,” Yuuri mutters.

Otabek shakes his head. “He wins every competition he takes part in, and things like that bring a lot of attention on him, that’s exactly what they want.”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki now trains in St Petersburg with you, is there competition between you two?”

“I don’t see him much, he’s busy with Victor in the locker room most of the time. Stretching and stuff, you know.”

 

Yuuri chokes on his own spit and steps back to cough discreetly, leaving Otabek alone to watch the rest of the disaster.

 

“What do you think about Victor Nikiforov not participating?”

“It was the best decision,” Yuri nods, “he’s old and he could have hurt himself.”

“Is he a sort of role model for you? Do you want to become like him?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be bald, I kinda like my hair.”

“Will you accept to comment on your Barcelona exhibition skate?”

Yuri takes his feet off the table and straightens up to talk close to the microphone. “We do not talk about Barcelona.”

“What is your current relationship with Otabek Altin?”

“We’re good friends. Sometimes we fuck but it’s all very heterosexual.”

“Are you saying that Otabek Altin, a legal adult, had sexual intercourse with you despite the fact that you’re seventeen?”

“Oops.”

The whole room of journalists becomes silent, and they turn to look at Otabek. He tries to take a step back but hits the broad chest of a security guard. When he looks up the man is glaring down at him and his shoulders seem to get wider and wider. Otabek looks around for help, but even Yuuri is staring at him, his brows furrowed and his fists clenched. The room suddenly feels far too hot and the flashes of the cameras are blinding him, Otabek feels light-headed and can barely hear the questions of the journalists.

“Mr. Altin, how long have you been sexually attracted to minors?”

“Is it true that you’ve known Mr. Plisetsky since he was ten?”

“Do you consider yourself a pedophile?”

  
  


“Beka… Beeeekaaaaaa! BEKA FOR FUCK’S SAKE! WAKE UP!”

Otabek gasps and sits up in his bed, his heart racing and his eyes blinking in the darkness. Yuri stops shaking his shoulders to look at him warily.

“I’m going to jail,” Otabek whispers to himself as he tries to catch his breath and forget the images of his nightmare.

“You scared me!” Yuri scolds as he turns on the bedside lamp. 

“Sorry.” 

There is a silence as Otabek looks at Yuri. He is in his underwear, one leg out of the blanket, and Otabek’s hands remember how smooth his pearly skin feels and how delicately his whole body shudders when touched. 

Otabek looks away and shakes his head to clear his mind. He feels disgusted with his own thoughts. “Yura… What we did last night you… You’re sure that…”

Yuri’s eyes widen. “Really? I fucking had to beg you for months and you’re asking AGAIN !?”

“We should’ve waited,” Otabek mutters, “it was just a year, we could’ve waited a year…”

“I didn’t want to wait, and nobody will know anyway!”

“Nobody, hm?”

“Why would anybody know?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s not like I’ll walk around like “Hi I’m Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin was in my ass last night!””

Otabek whimpers and hides his face in his hands. Yuri sighs. “Hey…” he says as he wraps his arms around Otabek and rests his head on his shoulder. “I really wanted to do it with you, I’ve wanted it for ages and I’m super happy we finally did it. Stop worrying about it please…”

“I shouldn’t have let you convince me.”

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t like it.”

Otabek looks away but the tips of his ears blush.

“There,” Yuri says, “I liked it, you liked it, we’re good.”

“But are you sure that-“

“I swear if you ask me one more time if I was consenting I’m calling the police to say I wasn’t.”

“I’m going to jail…” Otabek repeats as he shakes his head.

Yuri rolls his eyes, turns off the light, and pulls the blanket over himself as he lets his head fall on his pillow. “If you go to jail I’ll kill JJ and we can share a cell.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [Tumblr!](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> More T rated Otayuri? [5000 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116415) [2600 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202820) [2200 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096324)


End file.
